


Only One Love and Heart

by Anaki911



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Own Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaki911/pseuds/Anaki911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind seems to fight you...</p>
<p>silver eyes stared at the orange head from a distance...</p>
<p>My heart keeps breaking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One Love and Heart

**Only One Love and Heart**  
  
 _My mind seems to fight you every time I see you. Every time I see you with her I want to shred her to pieces. When you look at her as if she was your world my heart shatters into millions of pieces. Pieces that only you can put together, but never will for you hate me with the same intense that I love you._  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
Silver eyes stared at the orange head from the distance as the other talked with the only girl in the house. He sighed and turned to his writing desk, he didn’t know how it had happened, but the incident two months ago changed everything for him. He sat down and begin to write.  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
 _I watch you walked away after glaring at me with hatred in your eyes. I just stood there as you walk away and towards her. You smile at her and she seems to calm you and my head keeps breaking into small pieces that soon only you will be able to make it one. A hopeless hope for you won’t ever stop hating me._  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
He watch as the orange head stormed to the kitchen after he beat him again. It wasn’t that he was good; he just knew the other’s every move. He turned and ran to his garden and knelt down next to a small bush of orange flame roses. Tears begin to fall from his eyes and landed on the roses. Alone and silent the silver hair cried tears of love and pain.  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
 _Another fight, another day and its always the same. You always go back to her to calm down and the pieces of my hear become dust. Will you ever make it one? Or will you always hate me because of whom I am? Please love me because the dust will be blown away and only you will be able to bring it back, but ti seems impossible for that day to come._  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
He watch as the orange head talk with the girl. They seemed to be arguing about something and the silver head just stares into nothing as it seemed that nothing would make him smile. He felt sorrow fill up inside him. He only wanted the orange head to love him back, he knew it was impossible but he hoped. After the incident three month earlier his heart had changed, but the orange head acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
 _You kissed me before undressing me and taking me. You said I belonged to you and no one else. Now you don’t seem to remember your claim and my heart disappears and you are indifferent to it all. Will you ever look at me the way you did that day? Will you ever claim I belonged to you and only you?_  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
The silver head walked down the stairs to hear argument. Without much care at what the others were saying he walked into the kitchen. The orange head had the girl pinned to the wall and his eyes seem to be dark.  
  
“Kyo,” the silver head said softly. The other dropped the girl at once and went up to the silver head. The other didn’t move just stare as the orange head went up to him slowly, it was as if Kyo didn’t want to scare him. The orange head kissed the silver head once he reach him. The other backed away slightly and whispered, “No Kyo… please don’t.”  
  
“You are mine and no one else Yuki. You belong only to me,” Kyo said and kissed him again. Yuki felt his heart coming back and kissed Kyo back, submitting to the orange head.  
  
“I don’t want you to forget again,” he said softly against Kyo’s lips. The orange head looked at the girl on the floor to find her glaring at the floor.  
  
“Never believe a bitch that want what belongs to me,” Kyo said grabbing Yuki’s wrist in a gentle yet strong way.  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
 _My mind seems to fight you when you are near. My heart breaks when I see you looking at her like she’s your world. My spirit leaves my body with a cry of agony. That’s when you came and put my heart together, and made my soul glow of happiness but now I’m afraid you’ll forget once again._  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
The silver head sat up fast on his bed to find the orange head sitting on a chair on his right. The other seemed to be sleeping as he laid his orange head on the bed next to him. He smiles slightly and looked out the window before lying down and closing his eyes for a moment. He hears the door open but he doesn’t open his eyes when he felt the other stand up fast.  
  
“You must tell him you remember what happened three months ago,” an older male’s voice came. He heard the orange head sigh and he wonder if something was wrong.  
  
“Shigure, you know what will happen to me in a month. Only you and no one else, what I did three months ago was against his will.” the orange head stopped for a moment, and when he talked his tone was deeper and distant, “I can’t tell him I remember when supposedly is the cat in me claiming him.”  
  
“Yes but you almost hurt Tohru in the process. You more than anyone know that Yuki won’t be able to live much longer,” the older man said in a stern serious tone, a tone that was rare to hear in the man that took care of the ones that resident in his home.  
  
“He can’t die because right at this moment my cat has taken away what always hurt the rat,” the orange head sighed sadly. At the next words he said the silver head wished to open his eyes and tell the orange head how he felt but something seemed to stop him. As much as he wanted to open his eyes it seemed impossible. “I love Yuki so much it hurts.”  
  
“Then tell him.”  
  
“He hates me with the same intensity that I love him, even more since that day three months ago.” There was silence and the silver head didn’t like it. He tried to open his eyes again, to move but his body didn’t respond to him.  
  
“When will you leave?” The older man finally asked. The silver head didn’t like that question at all, he wanted to open his eyes and tell the orange head that he loved him. That he wanted the other to stay by his side always and to never leave him. Yet his body seemed to have in a trance where he was unable to move a single muscle.  
  
“Tonight when the clock strikes seven.”  
  
“Ten minutes?” The tone of the older man was of surprise, one that the silver head noticed was only used when the older man was not included in a plan of a sort.  
  
“It’s better that way, my little rat won’t wake up until eight.” Silence followed that statement, yet the silver head could hear the whole conversation but was unable to make his body function, it was as if someone was stopping him from being able to make his body respond to his mind. The orange head spoke again in a tone that clearly stated that wanted the things to happen. “He doesn’t have to see me leave to never come back. I will ask a favor of you, Shigure.”  
  
“Anything Kyo.”  
  
“I’m going to leave with nothing, on my writing desk is a note for Yuki. Tell him to read it when he awakes.” The silver head heard the door of his room close suddenly and it was then he was able to move his body. Yet it seemed like forever as he ran to his door to follow the other two.  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
 _I watch you leave with a last letter for me. Where will you go? Why have you left, when I thought everything was fine. I love you, and now I know you do too… but your back is facing me. With a last goodbye you disappear leaving me in agony once again._  
  
 ** _\---_**  
  
The silver head ran down the stairs as the clock strike seven. The front door close before he could call out the name of the one he love. He ran and opened the door to find no one. Silent tears ran down his face as he scream the one name that belong to the one he loved more then life itself. “KYO!”  
  
“Yuki, he is gone,” the older man’s voice came from behind him. He couldn’t believe his body had taken too long to react.  
  
“He can’t leave me, Shigure… I love him,” the silver head sobbed as the older man hold him in an embrace. After a long silence the man talked once again and the silver head listen to every word as if something the man said would bring back the one he loved.  
  
“Go read the note he left for you, there lies the answers.” The silver head ran upstairs at once and to the other’s room. He entered and went to the writing desk at once. The paper was orange and the ink black, he pick the paper up and begun to read it.  
  
‘Dear Yuki,  
    I love you, Yuki Sohma. Even when you hate me, I love you. It started on the day I took by force. I wasn’t in my right mind that day; Akito saw and has threaten to lock you up away from me if you loved me in return. I won’t permit that so I had to fake hatred. Tohru didn’t like it and would always insist me to tell you. Yet, I didn’t, you won’t suffer my fate because freedom is not good with you lock up.  
    I know I don’t have to say this but please continue your life. One more thing before I disappear once and for all. In the drawer of this desk are two things that belong to me. One is a ring and the other a chain with a silver ring. Please throw them away and burn everything in this room. I know you will take pleasure in doing so.  
    Goodbye my love, my angel, my Yuki.  
    Be happy!  
Love,  
Kyo _’_  
  
 ** _\---_**  
  
 _I stand here today trying for you. Crying for what has happen to you because of me. I let the tears show on my face and I know everyone is shock but I don’t care for I love you and I have lost you. I’m sorry my love, but I loved you to let you go that’s why I tried to follow you. Now I must cry you._  
  
 ** _\---_**  
  
It’s raining but no one cares, the silver head stands in a black suit. His eyes are dead from any life, tears running down his face as he stands in the open rain. The others stand around him an umbrella covering them as they watch in silence as the other cried. The silver head knelt in front of the stone and reaches out to touch it. He begin to talk as he caress the stone. The movement seemed to have happened many times in the pass, yet no one talked.  
  
“It has been a year and three month since he claimed me by force and me falling in love with him. It has been a year since that woman took him away from me. Away from US!”  
  
No one spoke. Everything was silent.  
  
“He die defending me, he die knowing I loved him. A smile on his face and tears on mine. He die in my arms and that bitch just laughed!”  
  
Silence met his words once again. Now everyone had a tear rolling down their faces, this also seemed to happen again in the pass. It seemed as if everyone knew what was said and just agreed silently or felt almost the same pain as the silver head.  
  
“I love you my love, my guardian, my Kyo,” the silver head said before crying out loud. The rain begin to pour harder as he cried.  
  
“Yuki, we must leave,” an older silver head said stepping forward with his own umbrella.  
  
“No Ayame, today my Kyo is not going to be alone.”  
  
“He wants you healthy, strong. Besides he will always be with you.”  
  
“Okay,” came a short reply but everyone knew the young silver head hadn’t finish his sentence. “Just give me a few minutes more.”  
  
“As you wish little brother.” The older silver head stepped backwards and back into the crowd.  
  
“I, Yuki Sohma accept to be your fiancé Kyo Sohma.” Everyone gasp at the words, no one in the past generations had accepted the cat as their fiancé. The one that did would be that who had truly seen the heart of the cat and had love the cat more than anything. The one that would free them from the curse if wish so.  
  
The young silver head stood and turned to leave as the rain stopped. He was about to take a step when he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see an orange flame rose resting on the grave. It had happened several times before, but never had he thought much about it until now. He smiled as words that hadn’t been inscribe appeared on the gravestone. He took of the chain and put it off eh stone next to the rose.  
  
“Together forever and ever,” the young silver head read before leaving with the rest of his family. For the first time he smiled with a small light in his young silver eyes.  
  
 _ **\---**_  
  
 _Even when you aren’t here, your love for me is. As my love for you is with you wherever you are. My heart was one when you live and left with you when you die. For our love was one. Our hearts a half of each other. Our souls became one that night you claimed me. One love forever and ever._  
  
 _Only one love_  
 _And heart._  
  
 **The End**


End file.
